Flores de Azahar
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Yo siempre la veía al pasar, con su vestido occidental verde esmeralda llamaba la atención inmediatamente. Tal vez no por su prenda llamativa, sino por el nacarado de su cabello mandarina. En la tierra del sol naciente una extranjera de bellas facciones no pasaba desapercibida. Kiriasuweek día 2 (again)


**Disclaimer:**

 _Este fic corresponde a la_ ** _#KiriAsuweek2016_** _._

 _Día 2: (fecha)_ ** _01 de octubre_**

 _Tema:_ _ **Asuna prostituta, Kirito cliente**_ _._

 _Nota: Primera_ _contribución!_

 _Y por favor: no me juzgues, esto está hecho con el ánimo de entretener._

•

•

•

 _ **~Flor de Azahar~**_

* * *

Yo siempre la veía al pasar, con su vestido occidental verde esmeralda llamaba la atención inmediatamente. Tal vez no por su prenda llamativa, sino por el nacarado de su cabello mandarina. En la tierra del sol naciente una extranjera de bellas facciones no pasaba desapercibida.

La crucé muchas veces antes conocer su nombre, ella siempre estaba en compañía de Sakuya una mujer hermosa y extravagante, aunque de reputación cuestionable. Era una _prostituta_ de alto rango,en cuya casa hombres de clase alta se daban cita por las noches en reuniones que se extendían hasta las horas del amanecer. Las malas lenguas señalaban que toda clase de concupiscencias se desataban ahí dentro, pero ningún magistrado había hecho algo al respecto.

Mi amo era un cliente habitual, aunque sus visitas a la casa del placer empezaron luego de que la joven de cabellera de fuego apareciera por los barrios bajos de Kioto. Él me pedía que lo acompañara a esa peculiar dirección, y me pedía que esperase en el carruaje mientras él terminara sus queveres. Yo estaba convencido de que la hermosa Sakuya era su _querida_. Pero mucho tiempo después descubrí cuan equivocado estaba.

Respecto a la señorita pelirroja… La veía pasar cada día con su sombrilla de seda resguardándose del sol, y mis ojos la seguían, hambrientos hasta que su silueta desaparecía entre la muchedumbre. Y aunque no conocía su nombre, no era impedimento para que mis pensamientos giraran, curiosos, en torno a ella. La joven no parecía soberbia, ni presumida como la mayoría de los europeos que visitaban nuestras tierras

Finalmente, luego de tantos desencuentros un día coincidimos en el mercado del pueblo. Mi amo me había enviado a comprar especias, y mientras esperaba que me entregaran la compra, la mujer que atendía el puesto habló alegremente _'Asuna-sama ¿Qué necesitas?_ ' miré por sobre mi hombro y casi me fui de bruces cuando vi a la chica occidental de pie a mi costado, observando las verduras que la vendedora tan orgullosamente exhibía.

' _Busco algunas flores aromáticas…'_ respondió en un japonés fluido y envidiable _'Las muchachas las quieren para sus baños, ¿tal vez flores de cerezo…?'_ vestía de blanco gracias al quemante sol del verano. Me dedicó una sonrisa tímida y advertí sus ojos ambarinos, tan grandes y límpidos.

' _¿Qué tal flores de azahar?'_ agregué antes de pensar lo que estaba haciendo. Ambas mujeres voltearon a verme, una con sorpresa, la otra con timidez _'B-bueno… es que la… hermana de mi amo las usa para perfumar el baño…'_

' _Es una gran idea… Póngame flores de azahar también, por favor…'_ me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante e hizo una ligera inclinación de cortesía antes de ignorarme por completo.

Pero yo me sentía estúpidamente feliz de haber logrado que me dirigiera al menos un par de palabras.

•

•

•

 _Asuna._ Ese era el nombre de la extranjera, un nombre japonés para una criatura de piel blanca, ojos claros y cabello de miel. Rika, una de las doncellas que trabajaba en la mansión, mencionó que se llamaba así porque su padre era japonés y su madre europea. Los rasgos occidentales se imponían milagrosamente sobre la ascendencia oriental.

De tanto ir al mercado acabé coincidiendo con ella todo el tiempo. Siempre frente al mismo puesto, yo por las especias de mi amo, ella por las flores aromáticas para el baño. Luego del cuarto y quinto encuentro asimilé lo obvio; Asuna vivía en ese burdel del barrio bajo, en ese prostíbulo. Los perfumes que compraba con tanto cuidado eran para sus hermanas en infortunio. Esas prostitutas que nadie conocía y que solo salían de noche.

Ella se paseaba del brazo de Sakuya durante las horas de la mañana, y luego en los primeros trazos de la tarde. Ambas con sus sombrillas de encaje, una vistiendo su lujoso kimono esmeralda, y la otra su vestido clásico de corte occidental. Ambas tan bellas como hermana mayor, y hermana menor respectivamente.

Y corría la voz, que la extranjera era la 'novedad' del burdel. Que una hora con ella costaba una fortuna, y que viniendo de tierras lejanas era dueña de un conocimiento amplio y exquisito, muchos clientes se disputaban cifras astronómicas para pasa un rato con ella.

Pero viéndola transitar frente a mis ojos, con tanta tranquilidad y exquisitez, me negaba a creerlo. Asuna no podía ser una prostituta, ese aire de candor que la rodeaba no era simulado.

Hay muchas cosas que saltan a la vista, ésta no es una de ellas.

•

•

•

—¿Desde cuándo tan comedido para ir a hacer los mandados? —la _maid_ de la mansión, Rika, me carcajeó con acento burlón mientras preparaba mi alforja en la entrada. El amo me había enviado a hacer nuevos trámites y yo más que feliz consentí de inmediato.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Oh, vamos… todos los días buscas excusas para salir de aquí…

—N-no es cierto…

—¿La razón será cierta señorita europea que se pasea por el mercado…? ¿Esa _gaijin_?

Me reí de los nervios —¡Que tonterías dices, Rika! ¿Qué no tienes cosas que hacer? ¿Polvo que quitar?

—¡Ay, ya! ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! —me dio un empujón y me golpeó con el paño que usaba para limpiar los muebles, y me cerró la puerta.

Reí ante su falso enojo, y acomodando mi prenda tradicional, y el sombrero de paja ante el sol inclemente, salí a cumplir mis deberes.

Era un día caluroso, el sol del verano quemaba inmisericorde pese a que aún era media mañana. El mercado estaba concurrido de gente; de comerciantes callejeros vendiendo sus artilugios, madres con sus niños atados a las espaldas, y aguateros que volvían del rio cargando sus cantaros. Me inmiscuí entre ellos, buscando al mercader indicado. El que vendía sedas y púrpuras, mi amo le había dejado un encargo y yo debía retirarlo.

—¡Buen día jovencito! Trabajas en la mansión de K-sama, ¿verdad? —un hombre rechoncho de ojos rasgados y barba de ermitaño me recibió apenas me acerqué a su puesto.

—Sí, así es… mi señor me dijo…

—Sí, aquí está el pedido —me cortó entregándome un envoltorio marrón algo pesado —Dile que vale cada una de las monedas de oro que pagó por él. Una seda preciosa… la dama que la use se sentirá muy privilegiada…

—E-eh si, muchas gracias señor —tomé el envoltorio sin ganas de alargar una conversación vergonzosa —Tenga buen día.

—Tú también jovencito.

Me giré dispuesto a alejarme de allí, caminé entre las personas para buscar el puesto de especias. Nana me había encargado un poco de azafrán y hierbas aromáticas para una cena importante que se realizaría pronto.

—Oh, hola… tú eres el de las flores de azahar ¿verdad?

La conocida voz sonó detrás de mí y no pude borrar la sonrisa que apareció en mis labios al reconocerla. _Asuna._ Con su vestido blanco, y su cabello trenzado debido al calor.

—Sí, soy yo… _ojousama_ …— dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Oh, ¿vienes por tu pedido Asuna? —la vendedora amable interrumpió nuestra pequeña charla, y yo me sentí un poco tonto —Aquí tienes.

Ella se acercó y tomó el envoltorio que la mujer le ofrecía, y al hacerlo un ligero aroma cítrico se desparramó en el aire, y no era debido a lo que ella acaba de adquirir. Cada vez que se movía el perfume se hacía más intenso.

—Gracias —Asuna respondió, y la palabra fue dirigida a mí también, sus ojos de miel me contemplaron con timidez —He seguido tu consejo y dejé que las flores perfumaran mi baño, y me ha gustado mucho. A las muchachas también…

—O-oh, no ha sido nada _ojousama_ …—me incliné torpemente.

— _Madama_ Sakuya sugirió que…—noté que se sonrojaba —Sugirió que… podrías venir a tomar el té cuando tu amo… visite nuestra casa…

¿Yo allí? Ella me estaba invitando a visitar su… hogar.

Eso significaba que el rumor que se cernía en torno a ella era completamente cierto. Una prostituta. Asuna, la hermosa extranjera que me tenía encandilado era una una prostituta, una trabajadora que se dedicaba al oficio de dar placer.

•

•

•

No muchos días después de eso, mi amo me pidió que lo acompañara al burdel a plena luz del día. Pese a las escandalizadas miradas de Nana y de la servidumbre, montamos el carruaje preparado para dicha ocasión y partimos por las callecitas torcidas y empedradas de los barrios bajos.

El carruaje se sacudía mientras yo observaba el paisaje junto al cochero, un hombre mayor que había estado al servicio de la familia desde sus inicios, y al que se le tenía mucho respeto y aprecio.

—El amo viene hasta aquí con bastante frecuencia…—comentó silbando alegremente.

Reí incómodo ¿Qué clase de acotación era esa? No se nos estaba permitido opinar de lo que los amos hacían, por lo que solo me encogí de hombros. El carro se detuvo tiempo después frente a la pintoresca casa de arquitectura japonesa bien conservada. Parecía un palacete, sus paredes blancas pintadas con cal, y las enredaderas que trepaban a las aberturas adornando sus postigos.

Descendí y abrí la portezuela para que mi amo me precediera. El sol picaba y me lamenté de no haber traído la sombrilla para mi patrón. El cochero se nos había adelantado y golpeó la puerta con parsimonia, un llamado, dos, hasta que ésta se abrió. Una muchacha de aspecto muy joven, casi una niña de suave cabello castaño nos abrió y nos hizo la seña de que la acompañáramos.

Nunca había venido de día, pero mi amo siguió a la niña como si supiera de antemano donde iba. Atravesamos algunos pasillos desconocidos para mí y entramos a una pequeña salita de estar. El suave aroma a flores de azahar se percibía en el aire.

Perfume inconfundible que alertó mis sentidos.

—K-sama…—la voz cantaría de _madama_ Sakuya se oyó con una ligera nota de alegría, como si hubiera estado esperando su visita —Oh, y ha venido con su empleado… por favor tome asiento llamaré a Asuna para que nos atienda…

Mi amo se sentó en un sillón blanco de estilo occidental, yo me quedé de pie varios pasos detrás de él contemplando la puerta por la que había salido la voluptuosa mujer. Pronto ella volvió y se sentó frente a mi señor. Ambos se entretuvieron en una conversación superficial sobre los negocios y la economía, junto a otros detalles inverosímiles.

Entonces oí pasos y la silueta deliciosa de la muchacha pelirroja cargando un gran juego de té irrumpió mi visión, y la conversación de los otros dos.

—Oh… Asuna, sírvenos por favor —la mujer añadió alegremente mientras ella hacía una pequeña reverencia hacia el invitado y cruzaba el salón dirigiéndose hacia la mesilla ubicada en el costado.

Noté que sus manos tambalearon, así que aproximándome desde el otro extremo le quité la bandeja en silencio. _'Gracias'_ me moduló con sus labios húmedos y me indicó la mesa de madera donde deposité el servicio de té, que efectivamente pesaba bastante.

Ella dispuso las tazas de porcelana fina sobre la madera y vertió el contenido aromático. Luego tomó el pocillo con ambas manos y se acercó a mi amo. Éste había interrumpido su charla para mirarla fijo, con ese gesto parco que usaba para intimidar a todo el mundo, ella se ruborizó y le entregó la taza conservando el silencio. Luego hizo lo propio con Sakuya.

Mi amo seguía observándola impávido bajo la sonrisa cada vez más evidente de la _madama_. Luego que sirvió a ambos regresó con una taza de té para mí lo cual consideré extraño.

—Es para darte las gracias…—sonrió tímida mientras su voz se volvía un susurro.

—No era necesario— musité en un hilo de voz y bebí la tibia infusión. El sabor dulce impregnó mi paladar. Jazmín, jengibre.

—Todas mis protegidas son excelentes preparando el té, Asuna no es la excepción.

La ceremonia del té era una de las costumbres japonesas más importantes para la mujer oriental, y que ella supiera prepararlo tal vez era uno de los encantos que proporcionaba a sus clientes. A pesar de todo, su vestuario seguía conservando la línea europea; un vestido estampado que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, su cabello peinado en una trenza que caía por el costado de su cuello.

—Asuna…—la mujer habló con un tono imponente y dulzón —¿Por qué no le muestras al joven empleado nuestras instalaciones? Quizás quiera conocer a alguna de nuestras muchachas…

Sentí que el calor me incendiaba las mejillas ante lo que ella estaba insinuando —P-Por favor Sakuya-sama no malent…

—Creo que es una buena idea…—mi amo habló con su tono impertérrito de siempre, como si estuviera tratando negocios, se dio la vuelta y me miró con esos ojos oscuros que ponían a temblar a todo el mundo, y me ordenó —Ve, escoge alguna muchacha y diviértete. No te preocupes por el dinero.

El rubor fue más profundo cuando mis ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron hacia la joven extranjera quien parecía más incómoda que yo. Me mordí el labio y negué ante la idea absurda que brotó en mi mente —N-No es necesario, señor.

—Asuna…—la voz de la mujer insistió, esta vez en un tono más imponente.

—Sí… pasa por aquí por favor.

—Realmente no es necesario...

—Tengo otros asuntos que tratar con tu amo a solas…—interrumpió la _madama_ con voz impersonal.

Y ese fue el punto para que Asuna y yo saliéramos del salón, ella cerró la puerta tras nosotros, y la seguí por el pasillo pintado de blanco. Esa parte nunca la había visto por lo que caminaba detrás viendo como la falda color melocotón se mecía al compás de sus pasos. Su silueta menuda iluminada por el sol era un espectáculo que estaba seguro nunca volvería a presenciar.

—Eh… _ojousama_ — la llamé. Ella me miró por sobre su hombro sin detenerse —No es necesario que… llame a nadie— esperaba no tener que completar la frase, ya era demasiado bochornoso —Si me indica la salida puedo esperar en el carruaje, no necesita…

—¿Ni siquiera yo? —aventuró alzando una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—Te estoy ofreciendo mi compañía— dijo como si estuviera mortificada.

¿Era una insinuación de alguna índole? Pero Asuna permanecía estoica, esperando mi respuesta.

—¡N-No, no quise hacerle un desprecio, señorita!

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no me acompañas? —sus ojos brillaron cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada, la que abrió sin mayor ceremonia. Un cuarto pequeño pintado de rosa pastel, tenía unos divanes y al fondo, como atracción principal, un instrumento grande, cuadrado, que abarcaba toda la pared. Volteó a verme por sobre su hombro —¿Quizás puedas oírme tocar un momento…? Aunque si no quieres, puedo entenderlo…

Asentí, sorprendido —Será un placer…

Ella sonrió cuando levantó la tapa, acarició las teclas con suavidad usando las yemas de sus dedos —Este piano ha sido mi ancla a este lugar, llegó como regalo especial de alguno de los benefactores de _madama_. Y desde entonces no me he separado de él…— acercó una silla y tras ubicarse, barbilla erguida, hombros relajados y dedos ágiles, comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y melancólica. Las notas agudas quedaban flotando haciéndose eco de los tonos graves que ponía énfasis a la canción.

—Es una sonata…—dijo al aire, su rostro serio, su entrecejo fruncido profundamente conmovido por lo que estaba ejecutando.

Y yo seguí contemplándola, preguntándome como alguien que podía tocar algo tan hermoso y melancólico a la vez, era capaz de entregarse a sí misma ante tantos hombres sin sentir un ápice de remordimiento.

Una hora después, cuando mi amo salió de sus queveres pude vislumbrar un asomo de sonrisa, tanto en sus labios así como también en los de la anfitriona. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero la forma en la que se veían ponía en evidencia la complicidad que flotaba entre ellos.

Él se despidió besando la mano de Asuna en un gesto caballeroso; y tras contemplarla largamente, salimos.

•

•

•

—¿Podemos ser amigos?

La voz de Asuna habló antes de que yo pudiera estar mentalmente preparado para su pregunta. La miré sorprendido.

—Es que no tengo amigos aquí… la gente me ve raro por mi color de cabello y porque vivo en el burdel…—manifestó con pena —Y tú fuiste el único que me habló a pesar de todo eso… a pesar de los rumores… —apretujó sus manos.

—Quiero ser tu amigo, si no considera eso una falta de respeto _gaijin-sama_ …—le hice una reverencia teatral, y ella rio genuinamente.

—Gracias… empleado-san.

A pesar de haberle dicho mi nombre seguía llamándome así. Hasta su _madama_ lo hacía. Suspiré señalando las provisiones que cargaba contra su pecho —Deja que lleve eso…

—Oh, pero…—quiso negarse y le arrebaté las compras.

—Te acompañaré.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó abriendo su sombrilla y cubriéndome con ella. Casi sonreí ante su gesto —No será bueno para ti verte en compañía de una…

—No me importa lo que digan los demás— asentí —¿Vamos?

Nos pusimos en marcha, transitando por el mercado lleno de gente que le cedían el paso, para luego observarme con ojos entornados, murmurando mi desvergüenza. Los extranjeros no eran bien vistos, mucho menos una prostituta.

—Hasta aquí está bien…—ella dijo medio metro antes de llegar a la casa. Pero yo ignoré sus palabras y llegué a la puerta la cual golpeé.

La niña que vi en mi visita anterior nos recibió, pero esta vez estaba parcialmente maquillada y su cabello castaño peinado de un modo elegante, vestía un pequeño kimono cerúleo.

—Asuna-chan—la saludó antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia mí con evidente sorpresa —¿Traes un cliente?

Mi rostro ardió en vergüenza —¡N-no! S-solo ayudaba a la señorita con sus compras…

—Keiko…—Asuna soltó una risita afectada. Me quitó los envoltorios y se los dio a la muchacha que seguía viéndome con ojos desorbitantes —Ignórala— me siseó con pena.

—Oh, justo lo que necesitaba —la voz de la _madama_ llegó hasta mis oídos antes de que su silueta voluptuosa fuera fácilmente apreciable —Los dioses te enviaron… necesitaba enviarle un recado a tu señor. Hazlo pasar Asuna…

Antes de que pudiera negarme, las dos muchachas me tomaron del brazo y me hicieron entrar al mismo saloncito de la vez anterior. Solo que esta vez estaba orlado de chicas vistiéndose y maquillándose, algunas en ropa interior ni se inmutaron cuando me vieron entrar. Un ligero vaho a jazmines inundó el ambiente.

—¡Un cliente! —exclamó otra de delantera prominente y largo cabello oscuro. Usaba una bata diminuta cuyos encantos estaban prácticamente a la vista.

—No es un cliente— dijo Asuna con voz apretada, y distribuyó unos frascos pequeños de esencia entre ellas. Eran siete muchachas, todas en la situación de terminar de vestirse, seguramente para iniciar la larga jornada —Es mi amigo.

Algunas rieron por lo bajo mientras yo hacía lo posible para desviar la vista y bajar el rubor de mis mejillas ante tantas beldades en prendas ligeras.

—No te preocupes—la voz de Asuna interrumpió mis apenados pensamientos —No van a hacerte daño, solo se preparan para…—sus mejillas pálidas se encendieron —Tú sabes…

—Aquí tienes, empleado… Llévale esto a tu amo…— Sakuya apareció antes de que me diera cuenta, y entre tantas bellezas la suya destacaba de modo superior. Contempló a su pequeño séquito con orgullo, igual a como una madre admira a sus hijas.

Sonriéndome me extendió un pliegue de papel doblado cuidadosamente, el cual tomé —Sí, Sakuya-sama.

—A ver muchachas apúrense… —siguió diciendo, ignorándome llanamente. Y se perdió entre ellas, peinando a una, maquillando a otra.

—Ven…—Asuna me hizo un gesto con su mano. Hice una reverencia hacia la _madama_ y las muchachas y la seguí de vuelta a la entrada. El cielo se había apagado notablemente y se veían los primeros trazos del atardecer. Sus movimientos nerviosos evidenciaban la pena que sentía de que viera como vivía.

—Asuna…—susurré, y fue la primera vez que la llamaba sin el honorifico requerido, rogando que no me equivocara al nombrarla así. Ella se volvió —Si tuvieras la posibilidad de cambiar tu estilo de vida ¿lo harías?

Los ojos amielados de Asuna se abrieron de aprensión como si estuviera mortificada —¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —luego soltó un suspiró y luchó por serenarse, sonrió débilmente —¿Qué no es un deseo al que todos aspiramos? Cambiar de vida suena como una utopía lejana.

—Pero si en tus manos estuviera el poder lograrlo ¿lo harías? —insistí.

—Por supuesto.

•

•

•

La mañana siguiente a mi visita me desperté con el ajetreo anormal dentro de la mansión. Me vestí a toda prisa y me presenté en la cocina para enterarme de las novedades por boca de Nana, quien se encontraba preparando el desayuno para los habitantes de la mansión.

—¿Un piano? —aventuré sosteniendo el vaso de jugo que me había servido a modo de desayuno a centímetros de mis labios.

—El joven amo envió a Agil-san a buscarlo al puerto, Rika mencionó que oyó a _ojousama_ que era traído especialmente de occidente… —explicó la vieja empleada que servía en la mansión desde antes de haber yo nacido.

—¿Acaso va a tomar lecciones de piano, u algo? —pregunté en voz baja ante la absurda idea.

—Quizás la señorita lo haga…

—No entiendo porque el amo se pone en semejante gasto… —manifesté. ¿Tendría algo que ver con la nota que la _madama_ del burdel le había enviado? sacudí la cabeza negando para mí mismo semejante idea. Él ni siquiera le había respondido.

De pronto recordé el plan que tan confianzudamente había empezado a trazar en mi mente apenas apoyé la cabeza en mi camastro, y supe que debía hablar con mi amo ante de empezar a ejecutar algo.

—¿No vas a terminar tu desayuno? —preguntó Nana con evidente sorpresa.

—Tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales ocuparme, y si todo resulta bien puede que ya no tengas que hacerme el desayuno…—le giñé el ojo mientras salía de la cocina.

— _¿Qué?_ ¡Muchacho, vuelve aquí!

Ignorando los llamados de la mujer atravesé el pasillo donde diversos empleados iban y venían cargando bultos, y cofres llenos de cosas nuevas que habían venido del otro lado del mundo. Al parecer mi señor no solo había adquirido un instrumento musical, sino que pensaba remodelar la casa. Me apresuré antes de que el amo se enfocara en los negocios, todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de que el desayuno se sirviera.

La sala de estar se encontraba llena de hombres que daban órdenes, muebles que eran movidos para ser reemplazados por otros. El fuerte olor a madera me detuvo unos segundos contemplando la obra maravillosa en ese gran instrumento rectangular. El piano.

Símbolo suficiente para que me apresurara hacia el despacho que tan bien conocía, y golpeé con suavidad. La voz profunda de mi amo me ordenó pasar, y así lo hice. Quedándome estoico mientras suspiraba. En mi mente, de hecho, parecía más fácil.

—¿Necesitas algo? —su voz sonó curiosa más que demandante. Estaba sentado en un pequeño diván con varios libros a su alrededor. Él siempre fue bien instruido en ese tipo de arte, era un hombre inteligente y sagaz.

Me incliné postrando mi frente contra el suelo —Señor quiero solicitar un permiso especial…

—¿De qué se trata?

Sentí que los colores me subían al rostro —Quiero pedirle permiso para cortejar a una chica en mis tiempos libres.

Eso sin duda debió de caerle bien, porque soltó el libro que sostenía y se incorporó, oí que el suelo de madera crujía reflejando sus pasos, hasta que se detuvo frente a mi cabeza todavía inclinada.

—¿Vas a tomar una esposa?

—Es lo que deseo, si mi señor me da permiso.

—Lo tienes —afirmó jocoso — ¿Entonces de quien se trata? ¿Shino? ¿Rika? ¿Sachi? ¿Alguna _maid_ de una mansión vecina?

Reí levemente en tanto sacudía la cabeza —N-no, ninguna de ellas…

—Oh… has decidido salir de lo común—el alborozo de mi señor me pareció excesivo, y más aún cuando en un rapto de inspiración me tomó de los hombros para incorporarme. Él era mucho más alto que yo, tenía el cabello ligeramente largo, y nunca sonreía. Pero en ese momento se lo veía satisfecho —Por supuesto que cuentas con mi aprobación, muchacho.

—Gracias, y señor, una petición más. Si a usted no le parece excesivo…

—Habla.

—Quisiera que ella pueda trabajar aquí…—incliné la cabeza cuando dije eso —P-por favor…

—Desde luego, no estoy dispuesto a perder a uno de mis empleados más fieles.

—Se lo agradezco— incliné mi cabeza con profunda alegría y alivio —Se lo agradezco mucho, señor.

—Descuida, entonces ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—Cuando ahorre el dinero suficiente…— _para comprar su libertad—_ completé en mi mente.

•

•

•

Esa mañana se veía diferente, tal vez por el delicado kimono color durazno bordado con hilos de oro que tenía puesto, o por su cabello recogido en el típico peinado japonés.

Se veía hermosa.

—Ahora si eres toda una señorita oriental…—le dije impresionado.

— _Madama_ dice que ya que voy a vivir aquí debo vestirme acorde a mi pronto status…—confesó ella con bochorno, consciente de que no dejaba de verla.

Se veía tan rara y fascinante. El lazo rosa que ataba su pequeña cintura se hacía eco de las flores en su cabello. La tela evidenciaba haber costado un dineral.

—Te ves linda—le dije con sinceridad —Aunque ya no pareces tú.

—¿Eso es malo? —abrió la sombrilla para guarecerse del sol y ambos emprendimos el camino de vuelta hacia el burdel. Yo cargaba sus compras y las mías.

—No lo es, _ojousama_.

—No me llames así, empleado-san.

Sonreí ante la forma en la que lo dijo, le costaba caminar con sus sandalias de madera y escondí el gesto para que no lo notara. El momento sería perfecto si ella enlazaba su brazo al mío, estuve tentado de pedírselo, pero no me animé. Su mano suelta rozaba mi brazo mientras proseguíamos.

—Asuna…

Ella volteó la cabeza en mi dirección, sus ojos parecieron oro líquido cuando el sol se reflejó en ellos. Tan hermosa como su expresión de incertidumbre. Me sentía desbordar de emoción, de ansias ante mis planes, y la perspectiva de realizarlos hasta que fuera mía.

—¿Sí?

—Ahorraré dinero…—dije antes de que pudiera pensar que decía —…para comprar tu libertad…

La expresión de ella pareció endurecerse, luego sonrió —¿Por qué todos dicen algo así? Yo no estoy presa…

—¿Alguien más te ha dicho algo semejante?

—Los clientes de _madama_ … Pero hay uno en especial que… —se alejó un poco, noté la pena en sus mejillas, la incomodidad de hablarme de esos asuntos—No tienes que hacer algo así por mí…

Iba contradecirla, pero ya habíamos llegado a destino, ella abrió la puerta y la niña que siempre nos recibía acudió pronto al oírla.

—Oh… el cliente, que no es cliente…—silbó por lo bajo.

Incliné la cabeza en un saludo, sin maquillaje era realmente joven, y usaba una yukata corta que exhibía sus piernas.

—Empleado-san deberías pagar el monto y estar con ella de una vez…

—¡Keiko! —la voz de Asuna salió tan ruborizada como sus mejillas, me quitó las compras que aún traía y se las entregó, rehuyéndome la mirada todo el tiempo —Gracias…—me sonrió finalmente.

Y cerró la puerta en mis narices, el vaho de su perfume cítrico permaneció flotando en el ambiente aún después de ella haberse retirado.

•

•

•

¿Pagar para estar con ella? ¿Cómo un cliente?

No voy a decir que no consideré esa opción. He acariciado esa idea desde que acompaño a mi amo hasta el burdel. He ahorrado dinero, todo mi pago obtenido este tiempo para una nueva vida y… podría hacerlo si quisiera.

Pero no cambiaría un instante sabiendo que puedo tenerla toda la vida…

Aunque las ansias me tienten, de saber, de experimentar, de saborear lo que _otros_ obtenían. La valoraba, la adoro como nunca creí venerar a una mujer. Una extranjera.

•

•

•

—El amo va a casarse…—Nana comentó esparciendo las especias sobre la carne que acababa de cocinar.

Rika bebió su té verde antes de mirar en mi dirección, yo estaba sorprendido acomodando mi prenda oscura —¿Cómo?

—Por eso tantas remodelaciones extrañas. Agil-san nos lo dijo…—continuó la vieja empleada dándole el último vistazo a los platillos que preparaba.

—Pero…—no sabía que decir —¿Quién es la señorita? ¿Su prima?

—Todo ha sido mantenido en secreto, nadie sabe.

—¿Por eso me enviaste a conseguir esas especies con tanta rigurosidad? —proseguí anonadado —¿Y las flores? —señalé a Rika que había poblado varios jarrones con flores de azahar.

—Según todos son las favoritas de la novia.

Y eso hizo que me corriera un escalofrío…

—No te quedes ahí parado, ve a ver que todo esté organizado en el comedor…—me urgió la sirvienta dándome un golpe en el hombro y sacándome del letargo en el que había caído.

Salí de las cocinas y entré al resto de la casa; todo allí era un lujo desbordante y exquisito. Los cambios eran tan evidentes, así como la incertidumbre que corría entre las sirvientas que ultimaban los detalles.

Mi amo estaba al fondo vistiendo su oscuro kimono de seda, su cabello negro prolijamente peinado hacia atrás. Su aspecto pulcro e imponente como siempre. Aunque el cambio en su fisonomía era legible; se lo veía ansioso y satisfecho, como el joven que era. Al verme llegar se acercó a largos pasos.

—Mi señor…— incliné la cabeza —Nana me envió a cerciorarme de que todo estuviera en orden.

—¿Ya lo sabes? —pronunció con voz afable. Y de verdad jamás lo había oído así. Él siempre tan acostumbrado a dar órdenes con esa voz intimidante, era una persona completamente diferente —Tengo una prometida.

—Felicidades, señor.

Él asintió —¿Y la tuya? Aún no te has casado ¿cierto?

—Aún no, señor.

Él rio levemente —¿Y también estas nervioso?

Lo miré de soslayo ¿el amo nervioso? Eso era nuevo.

—Mi señor, el carruaje está listo. Saldremos en cuanto usted lo disponga— Agil, el empleado de color apareció por la puerta y se quedó ahí esperando, su imponente altura casi rozaba el dintel.

—Acompáñame— me tocó el hombro.

—Pero señor, la cena— musité siguiéndolo.

—La cena no empezará hasta que regresemos —dijo efusivo.

Y lo seguí

•

•

•

Ya que Agil se había ubicado en el lugar junto al cochero, me tocó acompañar al amo dentro del carruaje. Sentado frente a él lo observaba con desconcierto. Estaba terriblemente ansioso, e inquieto. Arrugaba y desarrugaba la manga de su prenda en señal de impaciencia. No quise preguntar dónde íbamos, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llegamos al burdel envueltos en ese extraño silencio ceremonial, mis sospechas se habían cumplido. Descendí primero para acomodar las prendas de mi amo como siempre solía hacer. El otro sirviente golpeó la puerta, y Sakuya nos recibió ataviada muy elegante. Varias de sus muchachas aparecieron detrás de ellas riendo histéricamente y contemplando con ojos ávidos a mi señor.

Dejé que él se adelantara, y tanto Agil como yo caminamos detrás como era la costumbre entre la jerarquía. El grandote se sonrió viendo tantas beldades que lo hacían blanco de sus guiños, yo estaba concentrado buscando a Asuna.

Ella no aparecía por ningún lado.

Las risitas nos acompañaron durante toda la travesía dentro del burdel. Pero extraño, esa noche no había clientes. Estaba vacío de presencia masculina, salvo la nuestra.

Sakuya mandó a volar a sus muchachas y nos pidió a Agil y a mí que esperáramos en el vestíbulo. Mientras mi compañero estaba entretenido con tanta compañía femenina me acerqué a la tal Keiko que esa noche parecía ajena a mi presencia y la interrogué.

—¿Dónde está la señorita Asuna? —aventuré en voz baja.

Sus ojos castaños, muy bellos debo admitir, me observaron con asombro —Me temo que no podrás verla esta noche, cliente-san.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella se encogió de hombros y señaló la puerta por la que había desaparecido la _madama_ minutos antes. No entendí que estaba diciendo, pero asumí que quería que saliera de esa habitación y buscara a su compañera. Así que me adelanté, y cuando estuve seguro de que ni Agil, ni las muchachas se daban cuenta, abrí la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz chillona de la chica sonó como si fuese muy lejana, o tal vez mi subconsciente la anuló, concentrado en un solo objetivo; el de encontrar a Asuna.

Algo me decía que estaba en ese salón pequeñito donde a veces la oía tocar el piano. Nunca salió de sus labios, pero era obvio que ese lugar era su espacio preferido dentro de ese antro. Para llegar allí debía atravesar un pasillo, la habitación se encontraba al final de éste.

El pasillo estaba remotamente iluminado, pero la puerta del salón del piano estaba abierta, y aunque yo podía ver lo que pasaba allí dentro, los dos ocupantes no repararon en mí gracias a las sombras que oportunamente me cobijaban. La escena que se desarrollaba me obligó a detener mis pasos a medio camino, y me convirtió en un espectador improvisado.

Asuna se encontraba de pie frente a mi amo, cuya presencia intimidante invadía su espacio personal. A juzgar por su expresión tímida y la pose tensa de sus hombros estaba asustada. Vestía un vaporoso kimono blanco, una cinta carmesí enlazaba su cintura uniéndose en un moño perfecto tras su espalda, y llevaba flores rojas en el cabello. Su vestimenta inmaculada era una antítesis de las prendas negras de su interlocutor.

Cuando mi amo extendió su mano temblorosa hacia la mejilla de Asuna, y ella no se apartó comprendí qué ocurría.

Él se inclinó unos centímetros ante ella y le dijo algo en voz muy baja, ella levantó la vista. La mano masculina aún acunaba su mejilla, pero sus ojos se encontraron y la conexión que se estableció entre ambos fue innegable. Se la comía con la mirada de la misma forma en la que yo lo hacía.

Con la única diferencia que ella siguió allí aceptando su caricia por incontables segundos.

Asuna apoyó su mano contra la de él en un gesto vacilante, su rostro aún estaba apenado. Mi amo se inclinó en una acción inequívoca, y yo decidí que había visto lo suficiente. Di la vuelta sobre mis sandalias de madera y rehíce el camino en silencio.

•

•

•

La prometida de mi amo era Asuna.

 _Madama_ Sakuya había arreglado el matrimonio por una jugosa dote.

La ceremonia se realizaría en la mansión del amo horas más tarde. A eso se debía la suntuosa cena que se estaba preparando en la casa.

Me encontraba anonadado, sorprendido. Como si alguien me hubiera dado una bofetada e hiciera volar mi rostro toda una vuelta entera.

—¿La encontraste?

La voz de Keiko me volvió levemente a la realidad. Me encontraba en el vestíbulo junto a las otras prostitutas y junto a Agil. Asentí, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar ¿Qué iba a decir después de todo?

Minutos después Sakuya volvió sonriendo orgullosa de su triunfo, la pareja apareció luego; la mano de Asuna tomaba el brazo de mi amo denotando un leve dejo de intimidad.

—Así que ya tienes nueva patrona…—me siseó la _madama_ con acento divertido.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle con algo ácido según mi estado de ánimo actual, oí la melodiosa voz de Asuna llamándome.

Pero aunque hice lo posible por ignorarla, ella se abrió camino hasta mí. El kimono blanco, claro signo de una costosa prenda nupcial, le sentaba perfecto, abrazando su cuerpo. ¡Qué tonto había sido al no darme cuenta!

—Eugeo-kun…—me dijo animosa, y sus ojos centellearon cuando me llamó por mi nombre. Siempre que lo hacía era porque tenía algo importante que decir —Gracias…

Rehuí a sus ojos ambarinos —¿Por qué?

Ella jugueteó con sus manos y distinguí entre sus dedos la pequeña alianza que antes no estaba, sonrió —Por ser mi amigo. El único amigo que he tenido hasta… —volteó en dirección a mi amo que hablaba con Sakuya, y entendí lo que había dejado inconcluso.

—No tienes que agradecer.

—Kazuto es…—reanudó lo que estaba tratando de decir, su vista fija en su prometido —Él es mucho más de lo que podría pedir, de lo que pudiera esperar…

—El señor Kirigaya es muy buena persona —dije, y me sentí orgulloso de poder alabar abiertamente a mi empleador sin una pizca de resentimiento.

—Lo sé… él y tú fueron las únicas personas en mostrarme un poco de caridad…—sus ojos centellearon, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo sus dedos nerviosos tomaron mi mano —Gracias—reiteró con voz suave.

—Asuna.

La voz imponente de mi amo me recordó mi lugar, ella me regaló un último atisbo de sonrisa y presurosa se volvió a él.

No me quedó más que observarlos con esa sensación agridulce que me recorría el pecho. Ambos tan perfectos, tan únicos para estar juntos. Ella con su piel de alabastro y su cabello de fuego; él tan imponente y protector, la antítesis completa a lo que Asuna era. Como el día y la noche. Y estaban allí como una estampa perfecta.

—Amo Kazuto…—le dije, y éste clavó en mí sus profundos ojos grises —Muchas felicidades.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Por si alguien no entendió esto fue narrado en primera persona, siendo Eugeo el que relató toda la historia, su amo era Kazuto, y desde el inicio del fic (si encontraron mis super -super- pistas :v) dejé muy obvio que él se quedaría con Asu._

 _Bueno esto fue para acallar un poco el mal sabor de mi anterior AsuGeo (los amo, aunque me hagan bullying (?) y de mis dos anteriores historias xDDD_

 _Meh, no sé que mas decir, hoy no pude leer mucho así que voy a ponerme a cuenta xDDD_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que participan ^^_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
